ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Grammy Awards
A Grammy Award (originally called Gramophone Award) – or Grammy – is an accolade by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences of the United States to recognize outstanding achievement in the music industry. The annual presentation ceremony features performances by prominent artists, and some of the awards of more popular interest are presented in a widely viewed televised ceremony. It is the music equivalent to the Emmy Awards for television, the Tony Award for stage and the Academy Awards for film. Influence Although Gaga had a major 2009, following the chart-topping success of her debut album, The Fame, her earlier nod for "Best Dance Recording" for "Just Dance" barred her from being considered for "Best New Artist" at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards. In light of the "Gaga situation", the Recording Academy has announced that artists who have received previous nominations may still be eligible for the "Best New Artist" award. :"If an artist/group is nominated (but does not win) for the release of a single or as a featured artist or collaborator on a compilation or other artist's album before the artist/group has released an entire album (and becomes eligible in this category for the first time), the artist/group may enter this category in the eligibility year during which his/her/their first album is released". 51st Grammy Award Ceremony The 51st Annual Grammy Awards took place at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA on February 8, 2009. Lady Gaga received her first Grammy nomination in the category of "Best Dance Recording" for her single, "Just Dance". May 4th, 2009: Grammy Celebration Tour: The Fame Ball Red carpet Lady Gaga appeared at the Grammy Celebration Tour on May 4, 2009. 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston - Press Room 001.jpg 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston - Press Room 002.jpg 5-4-09 The Grammy Celebration Concert Tour Attending.jpg Performance Lady Gaga performed her The Fame Ball Tour set list for the concert. There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one at KISS 95.7 Summer Kick Off. Gaga did wear a new shoulder length fringe wig for this occasion though. 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston 001.jpg 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston 002.jpg 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston 003.jpg 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston 004.jpg 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston 005.jpg 5-4-09 TFBT at Grammy Celebration Concert in Boston 006.jpg 52nd Grammy Award Ceremony The GRAMMY Nominations Concert Live! – Countdown to Music's Biggest Night Nominations were announced on December 2, 2009 on prime-time television as part of "The GRAMMY Nominations Concert Live! – Countdown to Music's Biggest Night", a one-hour special broadcast live on CBS from Nokia Theatre at L.A. Live. During the telecast, George Lopez and Smokey Robinson presented the nominations for "Song of the Year" and "Record of the Year," respectively, and it was announced that "Poker Face" received nominations in both categories. Also, Ringo Starr presented the nominations for "Album of the Year" and it was announced that The Fame received a nomination. Award show The 52nd Annual Grammy Awards took place on January 31, 2010, at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Only ten of the 109 awards were received during the broadcast. The remaining awards were given during the un-televised portion of the ceremony which preceded the broadcast. Lady Gaga's nominations were for "Album of the Year" and "Best Electronic/Dance Album" for The Fame and "Song of the Year," Record of the Year," and "Best Dance Recording" for "Poker Face." Of these, she won in the categories of "Best Electronic/Dance Album" and "Best Dance Recording". Red carpet Lady Gaga arrived on the red carpet wearing a dress that resembled an orbit and carrying a star. All of her outfits that night were space themed, as Giorgio Armani, the designer, had recently released a spaced theme collection. Red Carpet 2.jpg Red Carpet 6.jpg Red Carpet 3.jpg Grammys 4.jpg Red Carpet 1.jpg Grammys 8.jpg Red Carpet 4.jpg 1-31-10 Red Carpet 009.jpg 1-31-10 Red Carpet 010.jpg 1-31-10 Red Carpet 011.jpg 1-31-10 Red Carpet 012.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress and Bodysuit by Armani Privé, Hair by Bob Recine, Make Up by Billy B Performance The performance was opened with a monologue by Elijah Kelly, describing the wants to have a perfect pop star and singling Lady Gaga out as one. Lady Gaga then appears out of the "Fame Factory" and begins singing "Poker Face". She began singing the song acoustically, and then jumped off her platform and is caught by her dancers. At which point, the album version of the song begins playing. During the performance, Lady Gaga is swept up and dropped in a pit of flames into the Fame Factory. She soon reemerges from the Fame Factory with Elton John on both sides of the dual monster claw piano. They then being to perform a mash up of "Speechless" and "Your Song" An audio file of the performance was released online via iTunes, along with a video, under the title, "[singles|Poker Face / Speechless / Your Song (feat. Elton John) [Live from the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards - Single]]." Lady Gaga and Elton John wear custom outfits by Armani Privé. ;Set list # "Poker Face" # "Speechless" / "Your Song" (with Elton John) Grammys 2.jpg Grammy Poker Face 2.jpg 1-31-10 At the Grammy Award Ceremony - Performance 005.jpg Grammys 6.jpg Grammys 3.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 015.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress, Bodysuit, and Sunglasses by Armani Privé, Hair by Bob Recine, Make Up by Billy B :Elton John: Suit, Glasses, and Earring by Armani Privé Backstage and Audience Lady Gaga was seen backstage and in the audience with Elton John, Joe Germanotta, Terence Koh, and Celine Dion. Backstage, Lady Gaga was interviewed by Alecia Davis from TV Guide network. Lady Gaga wore a bodysuit, dress, and jacket combo custom made by Armani Privé and hat by Philip Treacy. Learning of her Grammy wins.png 1-31-10 Lady Gaga and Celine Dion at Grammy Awards 2010.jpg 1-31-10 Hall 009.jpg Lady Gaga After Performance.jpg Grammys 7.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 012.jpg :Lady Gaga: Jacket and Bodysuit by Armani Privé, Hat by Philip Treacy, Hair by Bob Recine, Make Up by Billy B Press Room Lady Gaga posed with her awards in the press room after the awards ceremony finished. She also stepped aside to pose for a photoshoot with Danny Clinch. Lady Gaga wore a dress and bodysuit by Armani Privé and hat by Philip Treacy. File:Grammys 9.jpg 1-31-10 At the 52nd Grammy Award Ceremony - Press Room 002.jpg Grammy After Party.jpg 1-31-10 At the 52nd Grammy Award Ceremony - Press Room 001.jpg 1-31-10 Danny Clinch 001.jpg 1-31-10 Danny Clinch 002.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress and Bodysuit by Armani Privé, Hat by Philip Treacy After Party Lady Gaga appeared at a Grammy after party with her manager, Troy Carter. Lady Gaga wore a bodysuit made by Armani Privé and hat by Philip Treacy. 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 013.jpg 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 014.jpg :Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by Armani Privé, Hat by Philip Treacy 53rd Grammy Award Ceremony The GRAMMY Nominations Concert Live! – Countdown to Music's Biggest Night Nominations were announced on December 1, 2010 on prime-time television as part of "The GRAMMY Nominations Concert Live! – Countdown to Music's Biggest Night", a one-hour special broadcast live on CBS from Nokia Theatre at L.A. Live. During the telecast, Stevie Wonder presented the nominations for "Album of the Year" and it was announced that The Fame Monster received a nomination. Award Show The 53rd annual Grammy Awards were held on February 13, 2011, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. They were broadcast on CBS with a rating of 26.6 million viewers. Nominations were announced on December 1, 2010 and a total of 109 awards were presented. Most of the awards were presented during the pre-telecast, which took place at the Los Angeles Convention Center next to the Staples Center, where the main telecast took place. Red Carpet Lady Gaga famously arrived on the red carpet encased in a vessel. She was carried by a troop of dancers and remained in the vessel for the entire period in which she was on the red carpet. The purpose of the vessel was to implement her philosophy of beginning a performance on the red carpet an continuing it on stage and for the remainder of the show. So, when she would eventually leave the vessel, it would be the beginning of her "Rebirth". Lady Gaga has stated that she considers this vessel as a fashion piece, and it was custom designed by Hussein Chalayan. The outfits of the dancers and the supermodel nurse were custom designed by MUGLER. Arriving at Grammys 001.png Arriving at Grammys 037.png Arriving at Grammys 014.png Arriving at Grammys 032.png Arriving at Grammys 010.png Arriving at Grammys 021.png Arriving at Grammys 042.png Arriving at Grammys 043.png Arriving at Grammys 044.png Arriving at Grammys 045.jpg Arriving at Grammys 046.png :Lady Gaga: Vessel by Hussein Chalayan :Entourage: Outfits by MUGLER Performance Lady Gaga performed at the Grammy Awards Ceremony with the debut performance of the single, "Born This Way", from her upcoming album of the same name. Her performance was introduced by Ricky Martin. The performance consisted of her leaving the vessel and beginning a heavily choreographed dance sequence with her dancers. During the performance, she also debuted the boudoir organ by playing the opening of Toccata and Fugue in D minor by Johann Sebastian Bach. ;Set list # "Born This Way" Performing Born This Way at Grammys 001.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 002.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 003.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 004.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 005.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 006.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 007.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 008.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 009.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 010.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 011.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 012.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 013.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 014.png Performing Born This Way at Grammys 015.png 2-13-11 Performance 016.jpg :Lady Gaga: Outfit by MUGLER, hair by Sam McKnight, makeup by Val Garland :Dancers: Outfits by MUGLER Best Pop Vocal Album Selena Gomez and Donnie Wahlberg presented the award for "Best Pop Vocal Album." Lady Gaga won this category, and it marked the first occasion in which Lady Gaga won a Grammy during the telecast.While receiving an award, Gaga thanked Whitney Houston as an inspiration, and during an on-air radio interview with 103.5 KTU, Gaga mentioned that she had heard back positively from Houston's people. 1st Televised Acceptance 002.png 1st Televised Acceptance 003.png 1st Televised Acceptance 004.png 1st Televised Acceptance 005.png 1st Televised Acceptance 006.png 1st Televised Acceptance 007.png 1st Televised Acceptance 008.png 1st Televised Acceptance 009.png 1st Televised Acceptance 010.png :Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by MUGLER, Sunglasses by Gianfranco Ferré, Hair by Sam McKnight, Make Up by Val Garland Backstage and Audience Lady Gaga was seen backstage and in the audience socializing with Troy Carter, Vincent Herbert, Joe Germanotta, Beyoncé Knowles, Usher, Willow Smith, Perez Hilton, and Jennifer Lopez. Grammy '11 Seating.jpg Grammy Award 2011 Backstage.jpg 1st Televised Acceptance 001.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 002.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 004.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 003.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 005.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 006.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 007.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 008.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 009.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 010.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 011.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 012.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 013.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 014.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 015.png Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 016.png :Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by MUGLER, Hat by Franc Fernandez, Hair by Sam McKnight, Make Up by Val Garland After Party Lady Gaga performed at an after party following the awards ceremony. Prior to performing "Yoü and I", she became heavily intoxicated. 2011 Grammy After Party 001.png 2011 Grammy After Party 002.png 2011 Grammy After Party 003.png ;Set list # "Yoü and I" 54th Grammy Award Ceremony The GRAMMY Nominations Concert Live! – Countdown to Music's Biggest Night Nominations were announced on November 30, 2011 on prime-time television as part of "The GRAMMY Nominations Concert Live! – Countdown to Music's Biggest Night", a one-hour special broadcast live on CBS from Nokia Theatre at L.A. Live. Lady Gaga opened and closed the concert with performances of "Marry the Night" and a duet of "Yoü and I" with Sugarland, respectively. During the telecast, Katy Perry presented the nominations for "Album of the Year" and it was announced that Born This Way received a nomination. This marked the first time an artist received at least 3 consecutive "Album of the Year" nominations since the Beatles accomplished a record 5 consecutive nominations between 1966 and 1970, and the first female since Barbra Streisand had 4 consecutive nominations between 1964 and 1967. Opening Performance Lady Gaga opened the ceremony with a performance of "Marry the Night". Gaga and her dancers were made up to appear as skeletons, a reference to the "Born This Way" music video and Rico Genist. ;Set list # "Marry the Night" 54th Grammy nominations Marry The Night 004.png 54th Grammy nominations Marry The Night 003.png 54th Grammy nominations Marry The Night 002.png 54th Grammy nominations Marry The Night 001.png :Lady Gaga: Outfit by In-House Atelier Closing Performance Lady Gaga ended the ceremony with a duet performance of "Yoü and I" with Sugarland. ;Set list # "Yoü and I" 54th Grammy nomination You and i 004.png 54th Grammy nomination You and i 003.png 54th Grammy nomination You and i 002.png 54th Grammy nomination You and i 001.png :Lady Gaga: Outfit by Carolina Herrera The GRAMMY Museum's Educational Initiatives Lady Gaga performed at the GRAMMY Museum's "Educational Initiatives," after the Grammy nominations concert. The set list for this event remains unknown. The GRAMMY Museum's Educational Initiatives.png :Lady Gaga: Outfit by Hogan McLaughlin Backstage 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 001.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 002.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 003.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 004.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 005.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 006.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 007.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 008.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Nominations 009.jpg Award Show The 54th Annual Grammy Awards were held on February 12, 2012, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles being broadcast on CBS. LL Cool J hosted the show. It was the first time in seven years that the event had an official host. The event also served as a memorial to music icon Whitney Houston, who passed away the evening prior to the awards ceremony. Audience Lady Gaga spent her entire time of the event in the audience. She was seen socializing with Paul McCartney, Neil Patrick Harris, Kelly Rowland, Tony Bennett, Miranda Lambert, Steve van Zandt, John Legend, and others. 54th Grammy Awards 002.png|With Kelly Rowland 54th Grammy Awards 006.png|With Miranda Lambert 54th Grammy Awards 009.png|With Neil Patrick Harris 54th Grammy Awards 005.png|With Paul McCartney 54th Grammy Awards 004.png|With Tony Bennett 54th Grammy Awards 008.png|With John Legend 54th Grammy Awards 007.png|With Steve van Zandt 54th Grammy Awards 001.png 54th Grammy Awards 003.png :Lady Gaga: Outfit by Versace 57th Grammy Award Ceremony The GRAMMY Nominations Concert Live! – Countdown to Music's Biggest Night The 57th Annual Grammy Awards were held on February 8, 2015, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles being broadcast on CBS. Performance ;Set list Award Show Backstage and Audience Awards and Nominations The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences of the United States. Gaga has been nominated for an award twelve times, and has won six times. Category:United States Category:Award shows Category:2010 television appearances Category:2010 live performances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances Category:2012 television appearances